


Dandelion

by lokilickedme



Series: Dandelion [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Threats, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from a very long, very unfinished story about comfortable married love that takes a left turn into the realm of kink.  Tom and his wife are soulmates but haven't been together long; when Tom presents an interesting new option, Anja is cautious but curious.  This is their first foray into Master/Pet punishment and Anja's bottom will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> This begins during an already established situation, so forgive me for seeming like I've dropped the characters out of the sky - I had to make the decision to chop off the beginning and start it where I did in the interest of keeping it short and to the subject. Everything preceding and following will be posted eventually until the entire story comes together in order. For now, enjoy a spanking courtesy of Tom Hiddleston :) NOTE: "Dandelion" is a reference to the couple's chosen safeword, although it doesn't appear in this story.

 

 

"Are you hesitating?" His voice sounded mildly irritated, but not worryingly so. 

"I - "

"You are disobeying me. I said to look at me." He now had a distinctly ominous tone.

She raised her eyes, more slowly than she should have. She didn't know why she was testing him like this - he had warned her there would be consequences for disobedience. When her eyes finally met his, she shot him a brief look of defiance before quickly lowering her head again.

"Did I not warn you that you would be punished if you defied me?"

She nodded.

" _Answer me_."

"Yes Sir."

She was still looking down, and heard him exhale slowly. It was the only sound in the room.

"Follow me to the sofa."

She heard his footsteps as he walked away, then heard the distinct sound of leather creasing as he sat down on the couch. She remained where she was. A few long moments passed in utter silence.

"I said _follow me_." His tone left no room for misunderstanding and she startled a little, her breath catching in her throat. He was growing impatient and she knew it. There was another slow exhale from him, and when he spoke again his voice was quieter, but no less authoritative. "Come here. I must warn you that if you keep disobeying me, your punishment will be far worse."

She finally looked up to see him sitting on the deep sofa, his knees far apart, his large hands resting on his thighs. He was looking at her, his face stern but not angry. His brow was furrowed.

"Yes Sir," she finally whispered.

She approached him hesitantly and stopped just beyond his reach. He remained still, hands on his legs, just watching her. When he finally spoke again, his voice had softened to almost a whisper.

"Do you know what happens when you disobey me, Anja?"

Her head snapped up at the use of her name. She nodded.

"You will speak when I ask you a question. Answer me." Again, that firm but nonmenacing tone.

"Yes Sir."

"I'm going to punish you. You've defied me three times, I cannot allow you to show me this disrespect."

He leaned back and patted his knee.

"Lie across my lap."

She stared at him, unsure of exactly what was about to happen. She'd never been spanked before. He was watching her with a calm expression, but behind it there was an air of absolute seriousness that she knew not to challenge. She obediently came to him, moving to his right, and lay down across his thighs with her ribcage resting on his left thigh. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next, so she just lay still and waited.

After a few moments, his left hand began stroking her hair gently as his right came to rest against the small of her back. He petted her tenderly, but said nothing. His touch was relaxing and she felt the tension easing out of her spine as he moved his hand slowly up and down her back. It was soothing. She went limp across his lap, no longer afraid of what was going to happen. 

And then his voice, low and silky but with absolute authority, found its way to her ears.

"Are you ready, my sweet?"

Before she realized anything was happening, his fingers hitched into the side of her panties and pulled them down over her buttocks in one swift move, exposing her to him. She raised her head in surprise, but he ordered her to stop moving and gave her permission to hold onto his leg to steady herself.

He let her panties slip down her thighs and returned his hand to her bottom then, spreading his broad palm over her bare flesh and caressing her with soothing circular motions, shushing her when a small whimper escaped her throat. His left hand moved to the back of her neck as his right continued caressing her bottom. His fingertips brushed her soft folds very briefly and she gasped as a heated bolt of desire shot through her belly. He noticed, and allowed his long fingers to brush against her sensitive little pussy again. She shivered and gripped his leg tighter.

"Oh my sweet little pet," he chuckled quietly. "You shouldn't have been naughty...but since you were..."

She wasn't expecting the first blow. It took her by surprise and she cried out at the sheer force of it. His hand on the back of her neck steadied her and kept her in place as he warned her to lie still, but she wriggled and arched her back against the stinging slap as another one landed across her bottom. 

"Be still, pet," he ordered, rubbing her stinging backside with his palm. "If you struggle I shall add extra blows to your punishment." He smacked her with a third, following swiftly with a fourth to drive home his point. She was holding onto his leg tightly, her face pressed hard against his knee, muffling her cries as hot tears started to squeeze from her eyes.

He struck her again, harder than the previous blows. She wasn't sure how many more of these she could take, and then she remembered he had said five. He would always stop at five unless the transgression merited more severe punishment, and in that case he would give her ten. She didn't know if she had earned the full ten, so she tensed up, held her breath, and waited to see if more were coming.

He lay his warm hand across her bottom and stroked her reddened flesh, the hand at the back of her neck loosening its grip as he began to run his fingers through her tousled hair.

"Shhh, my sweet," he soothed her gently. "It's almost over."

She stiffened at his words. Almost? Had she miscounted? She was certain he'd hit her five times, surely he had kept track...?

And then she felt his fingers nudging into her, separating her soft folds to find her wet and ready to accept him. He slipped first one, then two long fingers inside her body, his thumb going down to her swollen little nub to circle it slowly, bringing her very quickly to the keening peak of desire before withdrawing abruptly. She groaned in protest, but he let his fingertips stroke slowly down the backs of her thighs as he told her to be silent.

She obeyed. She felt her wetness dripping onto his lap and became very aware of his cock, hard and heated, pressed against her side, but lay perfectly still and said nothing. She desperately hoped he would take it out and make good use of it soon.

As if having read her thoughts, he chuckled deep in his throat and leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the back of the neck. "Such a good girl," he murmured against her skin. "You took your punishment very well. I'm proud of you."

He kissed her again and sat back. "You may get up."

Struggling to her feet, she realized she'd been crying and her face was wet with tears. Her bottom still stung from his hard slaps, and her ribs were sore from supporting her weight across his lap. He remained sitting, his legs spread wide, the bulge in the front of his pants impossible for her to miss. Suddenly realizing her underwear was around her ankles, she bent over to grab them and was stopped mid-reach by the no-nonsense tone of his voice.

"I didn't give you permission to do that."

She stopped and straightened her back slowly, leaving the lacy knickers bunched up on her bare feet. She didn't meet his gaze. She stood between his knees and stared at the floor, sniffling.

"Look at me, pet," he demanded softly. She raised her eyes to meet his. "You may pull your panties up now."

She felt slightly humiliated as she bent over again to grasp her underwear and slide them back up her legs. The lace was uncomfortable against her burning skin, but she didn't want to risk disobeying him again and pulled them up, trying to hide her grimace of pain. She was horribly aware of how wet she was between her legs, especially now that her undies were sticking to her.

Reaching up, he took her by the hand and pulled her down onto his lap, letting her sit upright this time, and scooted her back till her side was flush up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her, kissing her hair, his fingers brushing the tears from her cheeks. He was still very hard and she felt it pressing against her as he cradled her on his lap, but he made no mention of it and made no move to relieve himself. She wished he would...she needed some relief herself, badly. It surprised her how highly aroused the spanking had made her and she wasn't entirely sure she liked the feeling.

She circled her arms around his neck and he began kissing her, small tender kisses separated by whispered words that soothed her hurt feelings. He was being very gentle with her, and she realized this was what he'd meant when he said a loving dominant always showed tenderness to his submissive after he'd punished her. He was making sure she understood, through his actions and murmured words, that he still loved her.

She returned his kisses, trying to urge him into making love to her, but he turned his face to the side until she stopped and gave her a stern look.

"No, pet. Do you feel how wet you are from your spanking? That's your lesson."

She didn't understand.

"My hand on your arse wasn't your punishment, darling. The aching bottom was just a means to an end - the end being your aching cunt."

She understood now. He was withholding relief. He'd got her aroused and now he wasn't going to do anything about it other than let her suffer. It was borderlining cruelty and she forced her face to stay blank as she stared at him. He only smiled, shifting her on his lap, taking obvious delight in the feel of her wetness against his thigh. 

She pouted, which was completely unlike her.

"There there, sweetheart," he cooed into her ear as he ran a hand up her leg. "Next time you'll obey better, won't you."

She nodded and mumbled "Yes Sir," but she wasn't convinced that she meant it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
